Scarves have long been utilized to protect the neck and face from bitter winter winds. However, the main problem with conventional scarves resides in the fact that they do not extend downward past the neck to the extent necessary to prevent wind from entering at the collar.
Furthermore, when a scarf is drawn upwards over the lower portion of the face, it is difficult to keep the scarf tight against the face, so as to prevent the garment from gradually lowering until the face is exposed.
Another problem with prior art scarves resides in the fact that a separate hat must be worn and carried to protect the head. In addition, there is conventionally a space between the hat and scarf which remains uncovered and therefore unprotected from the weather.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved scarf garment which will protect the neck and extend downward under the wearer's coat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved scarf which can be adjusted to various sizes so as to conform to a variety of different people.
A further object is to provide a scarf garment which may be integrally connected with a hat to prevent exposure of any space between the hat and scarf.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scarf garment which may be utilized to cover the face or folded to expose the face, without affecting the remainder of the scarf.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.